You make me feel alivechienne Chapter One
by LelaRosia
Summary: Kagome Uzumaki is thrown toghether on a team with a boy who is determined to belittle everyone. She can't help but dislike him, but what'll happen when she breaks his emo like shell?


**Name: Uzumaki Kagome **

**Age: 18**

**Looks: She has long black hair with bright 6 inch yellow tips that are the color of Naruto's hair. Kagome has midnight blue eyes that are almond shaped. Her skin is fair and she is _very_ skinny, but she does have some nice curves.**

**Rank: Ex Anbu Black Op Captain, now a super elite jonin by choice. She is in line to be the next Hokage (if Naruto is dead by that time though- right of birth you know).**

**Any special abilities: She uses art based jutsu like Sai and is one of the best wielders of them a taijutsu master that can thrash Gai and Lee at the same time an amazing artist (hence mastery of art jutsu) a wonderful singer a hard working prima ballerina.**

**Favorite weapon: sword, art set, and a giant fan**

**Favorite jutsu: Dance of Petals, Art of Battle, and Pulverizing Wind Blast**

**Personality: She's very quiet and very strong willed. Kagome is very wise and philosophical, her adventures working in the Black Ops taught her that anything is possible if someone is crazy enough to go after it. She is strict, but gentle. Kagome has a very short temper, but if you piss her off you usually can't tell. She has a hell of a poker face and then when you least expect it; you're waking up in a lake, discovering your hair turned pink during the night, embarrassing photos mysteriously appear in the town commons area, etc. Or she might just throw down on your pathetic ass. Anyways, she is quite emotionally mature, but does have trouble restraining from acting with her heart and not her head. **

**Hobbies: dancing, painting, singing (not in public though, sometimes to Naruto), cooking, and yoga**

**History: She is two years older than Naruto. When Naruto was born, her father made her swear to always protect him and she's done so. Kagome was a jonin by the time Naruto graduated and the Hokage assigned her to help Kakashi teach them. She's been doing ballet since she was three and drawing since two. During the attack on the Leaf village, she managed to do some heavy damage on Orochimaru before the Third sent her after Naruto and Sasuke. She has no qualm or problems with Orochimaru and might have joined him if it weren't for Naruto.**

**Wears: whatever, nothing special**

**Other Stuff: Since I am horrible at describing personalities, here are a few quotes from her:**

**Fight your fights, find your grace in all the things that you can't change, and help somebody if you can. **

**It's better to be hated for who you are than loved for who your not.**

**Optimism is overrated. It's better to face reality head on.**

**I pissed away the best of me and no one can help me**

**I want to let go of the pain I've held so long**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**I want to find what I've wanted all along**

**Everyone feels so far away from me**

**You have to respect your enemies.**

**  
This world…it's no place for a fool.**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**I won't waste myself on you**

**My hurt is my lust.**

Story Start:

"Kagome?" Kagome heard someone ask tentively.

She turned around and blinked rapidly. "N-naruto?"

He smiled softly. "Hey sis."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up and then she slapped him as hard as she could.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, rubbing his face.

Kagome tackled him in a hug. "Don't you **ever** do that to me again!"

A tear trickled onto his hair and he hugged her back. "It's okay sis."

"Hmph." Kagome let go of him. "So you say. You weren't out of your goddamn mind for two fucking years!"

"Sis, I'm fine." He said with a sigh.

"You were with that PERVERT!" Kagome yelled. "How could I not be worried about you?! Or is it that you just don't care about the person who has taken care of your pathetic exsistence since you were born?!"

Naruto backed away a bit. "Kagome...calm down. You know I care about you."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know...it's juts that I missed you kiddo."

"So you'll take me out for ramen?" He asked.

"Like hell I will." Kagome snorted. "Ask Kakashi or Sakura. Have you seen her yet?"

Pink tinted Naruto's cheeks. "No. Why?"

"Don't make her mad." Kagome flipped back her hair. "That's my only advice. Oh, and make it home before seven."

"Sure." Naruto yawned and turned on his heel. "Love ya sis!"

"Love ya too." Kagome smiled. "And don't fill up on ramen!"


End file.
